Hand in Hand
by Lumiellie
Summary: Lily Evans is stranded at Paddington Station and the only person she can think to contact is Severus Snape. Too bad they broke up last week.


She had missed the last train and there was only one person she could think to talk to at three in the morning, too bad they broke up last week.

Lily Evans knew she would regret breaking up with her former boyfriend, Severus Snape. Yet the auburn haired girl didn't know she'd regret it this quickly. Being in the sight of Muggles meant that she couldn't apparate home, and she didn't want to walk. There were creeps out there that would take advantage of her. And it was raining. Being extremely tired, she wanted to go back home and sleep. The only reason she was even up this late was because she had a mission with the Order of the Phoenix, to investigate the homicide of three muggles. The cause had been easily determined to be the ambitions of the Dark Lord.

Her only hope was Severus Snape. She had only ended the relationship because he feared that the two of them would be targeted had they stayed together. He had defied Voldemort's constant nagging about joining his cause. The Dark Lord had wanted Severus to join him as a Potions Master and brew deadly and dangerous potions. The two of them had left the relationship on mutual terms, allowing them to remain friends.

She still had a mirror that would allow her to keep contact with the man, something that had been a birthday present for her. They had used them quite scarcely, preferring face-to-face contact, especially when the two of them were near each other. He had told her to keep the mirror on her at all times and he would respond as soon as he could.

There was no muggles around her and she felt safe enough. Approaching a bench, she opened up the mirror and pressed the button at the bottom of it, turning it on. Now all she could do was hope.

LINEBREAK

Severus Snape felt a vibration in the pocket of his robes. He didn't know why the mirror that Lily had given him would be buzzing, but it was. The only reason he was up this late was because he needed to work on the supplies of his potions, for the Apothecary he ran had been quite busy, due to the prolonged flu season. He found himself working constantly; whether it be selling potions or making them. Lily used to help him—when they had lived together- but now the effort he had to put into his business doubled.

Even now he had been hunched over his cauldron for at least fourteen hours, brewing endless vials full of Pepper-Up potions. They were fairly easy to brew, but the entire process was tedious and arduous.

Casting a stasis charm on the cauldron, Severus opened up the mirror. He saw the beautiful face of Lily.She begged, "Severus, I don't know what to do. I can't apparate home now, but I don't want to stay here. Not at Paddington Station."

"Lily, I'll be right there," he said. Before the mirror turned black—signifying that she had closed it- he was borne farewell with a smile. And he smiled back

IWISHGOOGLEDOCSHADLINEBREAKS

Severus had apparated to an alley near Paddington Sstation and walked over to the station, the rain drenching his hair which had accumulated excessive amounts of oil. He ran over to the station, running to avoid the rain. Entering the station, he saw an auburn haired woman sitting on a wooden bench, fiddling with her hair. The two locked eyes. "You came," Lily exclaimed, standing up.

"I did, now let's go home." Severus replied, beginning to regret his decision to break up with her. She really didn't deserve it at all.

Unable to control himself, he clutched her cheek and placed his other hand on her hip. He kissed her on the lips and he was surprised when she returned the kiss. "I knew I never should have broken up with you," hHe said.

"I wish you hadn't," she replied.

The two of them separated and walked home in the rain, hand in hand.

 **Happy (Late) Valentine's Day!**

 **Prompt: [First Line]** [First Line] She/He/They had missed the last train and there was only one person she/he/they could think to talk to at three in the morning, too bad they broke up last week.

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Words:** 676 (according to )

 **Type:** Short Story

 **Position:** Prefect #2


End file.
